Un poema para ti
by Sentimental Melody
Summary: Spencer Wright nunca ah sido una persona cursi, no le gustaba para nada aquello pero ahora debía intentarlo ¿Cómo hacer un poema de amor si nunca lo ah vivido completamente? Esa tarea le parecía imposible hasta que cierto fantasma fue la inspiración necesaria para aquella faceta cursi que ni el mismo sabia que tenia. /Slash /Ectofeature/


_**Bueno este One-shot (probablemente se quede así o no) se me ocurrió de la nada apenas a las 12:00Am -hora de México- y apenas tuve tiempo de acabarlo sin que sospechen así que no eh dormido nada, me siento totalmente adolorida y otras cosas que no importan.**_

_**En fin esto contiene Slash (chico/chico) Ectofeature y si no te gusta no leas y si no te gusta pero aun así leer te agradecería que no insultaras a nadie ya que cada quien tiene sus gustos**_

_**Y este seria lo que sucedió antes de mi otro fic: Diario inmortal. No se, me gusto como quedaba como suceso anterior donde ustedes descubrirán que pasa**_

_**Sin mas -y evitar que se haga mas tarde/temprano y me descubran- el fic! Sentimental Melody les desea buenas lecturas~**_

_**P.D si quieren conti con gusto le hare continuación a esto**_

* * *

**U**na bola más de papel al suelo ya que la papelera se había llenado minutos atrás, a ese paso se quedaría sin libreta pero no era su culpa ¿Por qué rayos le habían dejado inventar un poema de amor? El no era bueno en esas cosas simplemente no le gustaban, prefería el terror ante cualquier cosa pero ahora debía sacar ese lado cursi de algún lado que el aseguraba que no tenia.

¿Se arriesgaba a reprobar la nueva clase de literatura? No le parecía tan mala idea hasta que recordó que su director lo había amenazado con suspenderlo si reprobaba aquella materia; en definitiva, el no era alguien que se le diera las palabras románticas. Miro hacia el techo en busca de inspiración pero nada ¿Qué más hacia? Ya había leído incluso por internet algunas y nada, no obtenía idea alguna de cómo siquiera hacer un poema de amor.

Se golpeaba la frente con el lápiz en busca de algo en que se pudiera basar ¿En Mallory? Por supuesto que había sentido algo por ella pero después de muchos intentos por ser algo no había logrado nada entonces haciendo que hasta en un punto dejara de sentir algo por ella entonces ¿de quién se podía basar en aquella situación?, estaba al menos seguro de algo a ese paso terminaría suspendido y castigado por aquella razón.

**-Bro salgamos al cine ¡dicen que hay un documental sobre mi vida!- **grita Billy apareciendo con un traje de porrista ya que lucía muy animado **-¿¡No es increíble!?- **pregunta agitando los pompones como si animara ah alguien

**-Billy no puedo, debo escribir un poema- **le contesta sin verlo mientras seguía mirando la libreta ¿podía escribir libretos pero no un simple poema? Hasta el debía admitirlo eso era patético

**-¿Escribiéndole a una bella dama? Viejo no sabía que te gustaba el romance clásico- **dice Billy mientras lo miraba con una sonrisita **-¿Quién es la afortunada?-**

**-Nadie Billy, es una tarea de la nueva clase de literatura y para mi "fortuna" me toco un poema de amor…creo que reprobare-**

**-Oh vamos es fácil ¡Solo piensa en alguien que te guste!-**

Spencer se quedo pensando ¿Existía alguien que le gustara en esos momentos? Sentía que alguien llamaba su atención pero no era fuerte la sensación como para saber de quién se trataba. Negó con la cabeza, en ese entonces no tenía alguien que le gustase. Siguió ahí sentado mirando la libreta fijamente como si esta le diera posiblemente alguna idea.

**-¿En serio no se te ocurre nada?- **pregunta acercándose para sentarse a su lado **–bueno aquí tienes al mejor cantante de todos para ayudarte cosmoamigo-**

Lo miro mientras fruncía el ceño, una cosa era sentirlo y otra disimular que en verdad te gustaba alguien y Billy Joe Cobra era alguien que nunca amo de verdad en toda su vida. Siguió observándolo soltando un suspiro resignatario no tenía a nadie más que pudiera ayudarlo en la situación después de todo estaban ellos dos.

**-¿Al menos sabes lo que se siente estar enamorado?- **pregunta volviendo a ver la libreta, sabía que esa respuesta no se la podía contestar tan fácil el cantante

Hubo un silencio algo largo por lo cual Spencer tuvo que mirar a su lado para asegurarse de que no lo hubiera dejado, al menos vio al fantasma de forma pensativa como si el asunto fuera de gran seriedad aunque el solo quería una idea para escribir cualquier tontería.

Estaba a punto de decirle que si no sabía la respuesta mejor se ahorrara una tontería pero se quedo callado al ver que este estaba decidido ah responder.

**-Sí, creo que si se cómo se siente estar enamorado- **admite en bajo mientras mira al castaño **-¿Por qué?-**

**-Podríamos explicarme como se siente después de todo componías canciones ¿No?-**

**-No lo sé, son tantas emociones a la vez: Me siento feliz cuando sonríe, me destroza verlo triste por cualquier razón, me molesta cuando alguien se le acerca con otras intenciones o lo tratan de lastimar…simplemente me provoca muchas emociones que me cuestan explicar-**

Spencer se quedo pensando en otra cosa en vez de su tarea ¿Billy seguiría enamorado de la misma persona aun estando muerto? Por alguna razón llegaba a importarle demasiado aquello, no presto importancia aquel malestar que se le formaba en el estomago al pensar que ah Billy le gustara alguien después de todo a él no debería importarle aquello ¿verdad?, suspiro; esa sensación era nueva y algo molesta sin dudarlo.

**-¿Te sirve eso Bro?-**

**-Ah s-si, gracias- **contesta apenas aunque solo aseguro sin escuchar lo que había dicho el otro realmente

**-Bueno te dejo para que acabes, mientras iré a la cocina Spen~ ¡Hay mantequilla de maní!- **chilla emocionado volando hacia abajo

Se quedo pensando para el mismo cuando volvió a estar solo ¿Qué era después de todo ese malestar? Tal vez podría ser que no ah comido o por el estrés del trabajo, si eso debía ser. Se acostó en la cama pensando en lo que había dicho Billy es que acaso…No, no podía ¿o sí? Después de todo el jamás leería aquello lo botaría después de que se lo calificaran así que no sabría de ello ¿no?

Tomo el lápiz apoyándolo contra libreta tomando y expulsando aire para calmar a su corazón que se acelero gracias a la idea que había formado: Podía basarse en la relación que tenía con Billy. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que esta se había vuelto profunda y sincera entre los dos, se conocían entre ellos incluso sin tener que utilizar palabras, se protegían, se querían y de alguna forma se necesitaban ¿Por qué ahora al pensar eso sentía una sensación cálida en el cuerpo?

Ignoro todo eso y sin más se dispuso a escribir aquel poema sin más distracción, no supo ni cómo pero escribir ya no le resultaba tan difícil aun sabiendo que todo eso contenía cursilería barata. Cuando al fin acabo tomo mucho aire para ver como había quedado; se sonrojo demasiado al leerlo

**No soy una persona de palabras románticas**

**Y tampoco ah alguien que se le de las poesías**

**Pero al pensarte es como si escribir fuera tan fácil**

**Como si enamorarme no fuera tan difícil**

**Como si después de todo yo supiera cómo decir Te Amo**

**Y ser al único a quien se lo quiero dedicar**

**Es tan raro amar**

**Pero estoy dispuesto a sentir eso por ti**

**Es como si fueras la melodía de mi corazón**

**Susurrándome lo que sientes en mis latidos**

**Como si fuéramos una pareja**

**Que desde hace mucho estaba a destinada**

**Ah quererse con verdadera pasión**

**Y lo más importante…con amor**

**Así que dime ¿lo intentamos?**

**¿Nos amamos?**

**Yo estoy dispuesto amarte**

**Y ah esperarte hasta el final**

**Después de todo**

**Tú y yo tendremos un final feliz**

¿En verdad había pensado todo eso basándose en el fantasma? Dejo la libreta en la pequeña mesa de noche mientras suspiraba; ¿desde cuándo tenía ese lado cursi? No lo sabía pero gracias a Billy lo había sacado. Puso una mano donde se ubicaba su corazón para sentir como este latía con fuerza ¿Por qué de un de repente este se ponía así?; No, no era la primera vez que le sucedía aquello ya lo sentía hace poco ¿Es que acaso…No, el no estaba enamorado de Baruch Cohen después de todo ¿Cómo saber si era correspondido? Además ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto?

En definitiva Billy no debía ver aquello, o al menos que se enterara que la inspiración había sido el. Quién diría que Billy le ayudo con unas cuantas palabras, pero ahora necesitaba realmente pensar en una cosa ¿Amaba a Billy Joe Cobra?

Tal vez debería dejarlo así, en la duda después de todo podría pensar las cosas…al menos hasta que posiblemente si admitiera que lo amaba

Aunque lo pensó un rato, si algún día se llegaba a enamorarse de Billy -o admitir que le gustaba- se lo dedicaría, probablemente lo haría


End file.
